Sailormoon Impact
by The Other Nanashi
Summary: It started with yet another seiyuu joke . . .
1. Prologue / Info

***  
"If this is the teaching or work of men, it will  
come to an end. But if it is of God, you cannot  
stop these men. You might even be fighting  
against God!"  
- Acts 5:38  
  
"Yeah, roight."  
- John Constantine, Hellblazer.  
  
ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss  
Nanashimanga presents  
A Completely Ignored fanfic  
  
Sailormoon [Impact]  
A Sailormoon / EVA crossover  
Prologue/Information  
  
by SeventhOne  
ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss  
  
***  
A brief synopsis of Sailormoon:  
A princess of an ancient land is born again in a  
place called Tokyo. With her servants, the Sailor  
Senshi, she wages war with the ones who  
destroyed her kingdom. When she wins, she shall  
renew the world . . .  
  
A brief synopsis of Evangelion:  
A world has been destroyed and built anew. In  
AD 2015, fifteen years after the end of the world, a  
young boy is forced to confront the wrath of God  
at the risk of his sanity.  
  
***  
Disclaimers:  
Everything that is owned by anyone belongs to  
them. What is mine is mine.  
  
***  
There are a few things we must know about the  
city of Tokyo-3 and its inhabitants before can we  
begin.  
  
First of all, Ayanami Rei is not the boy known as  
Ikari Shinji.  
  
Second, Ikari Shinji¡¦s official guardian is a woman  
named Katsuragi Misato, not his father, Ikari  
Gendo.  
  
Third of all, the man known as Kaji Ryouji is 007  
fan, and he really wishes he could¡¦ve gotten a little  
better with a gun during his training as a  
government agent.  
  
Fourth, Osaka Hitoshi is a perfectly normal  
schoolboy in class 2-A at the Tokyo-3 Junior  
Highschool  
  
Fifth, Tokyo-3 is built atop a large organic object  
called the Black Moon, which houses an entity  
with the power to change the very fabric of space  
and time. The entity is known as Lilith.  
  
Sixth, the above five facts are true only for certain  
versions of Tokyo-3. In the infinite multiverse no  
fact is definite, and somewhere out there is a world  
on which Tokyo-3 is *very* different, but *very*  
similar..  
  
How different, do you ask? We¡¦ll see . . .  
  
***  
Dramatis Personae (as according to a certain  
misguided fool):  
  
Main Female Cast:  
  
Ikari Yui: a mother.  
Akagi Naoko: a temptress.  
Akagi Ritsuko: an alchemist.  
Tsukino Usagi: Eve, Angel of Foundation (fallen).  
Osaka Naru: a demon-possessed woman.  
Asuka Langley: a prodigious daughter.  
Ayanami Rei: Lilith-Tabris, Angel of Free Will  
(fallen)  
Horaki Hikari: a bright lass.  
Tsukino Ukyou: a cat.  
Meiou Setsuna: Angel of Paths and Channels (fallen)  
  
Main Male Cast:  
  
Ikari Gendo: a sinner.  
Fuyutsuki Kouzou: a scholar.  
Kaji Ryouji: a vagabond.  
Ikari Shinji: a lad.  
Nagisa Kaworu: Adam-Tabris, Angel of  
Free Will (fallen).  
Osaka Hitoshi: an alchemist.  
Suzuhara Toji: a brute.  
Aida Kensuke: a dreamer.  
Keel Lorenz: a priest.  
Tsukino Sakyou: a cat.  
Kii Choueda:a heretic.  
  
Supporting Cast:  
  
Hyuga Makoto: a historian.  
Aoba Shigeru: a musician.  
Ibuki Maya: a student.  
Shoko: a nun.  
Father: a lecher.  
Teacher: a sage  
Cat Lady: a witch  
Mizuno Ami: Angel of Honors (fallen).  
Aino Minako: Angel of Victory (fallen).  
Hino Rei: Angel of Severity (fallen).  
Kino Makoto: Angel of Mercy (fallen).  
Tomoe Hotaru: Angel of Judgement (fallen).  
Tenou Haruka: Angel of Towers (fallen).  
Kaiou Michiru: Angel of Temperance (fallen).  
  
Supernatural Phenomenon:  
  
Adam: Male, First-born of the Red Earth  
Lilith: Female, First-born of the Red Earth  
Sachiel: Angel of Wednesday.  
Shamshel: Angel of the Light of Day.  
Ramiel: Angel of Mercy.  
Gaghiel: Angel of Fish.  
Israfel: Angel of Music.  
Sandalphon: Angel of the Embryo.  
Materael: Angel of Rain.  
Sahaqiel: Angel of the Sky.  
Iruel: Angel of Fear.  
Leliel: Angel of the Night.  
Bardiel: Angel of Hail.  
Zeruel: Angel of Rock.  
Arael: Angel of Birds.  
Armisael: Angel of the Womb.  
  
Special Effects:  
  
CS-073(05): Shoftiel, Nephilim of Earth,  
the Punisher.  
CS-067(06): Sui'el, Nephilim of Water,  
the Earth-shaker.  
CS-068(07): Shateiel, Nephilim of Metal,  
the Silencer.  
CS-069(08): Shalgiel, Nephilim of Fire,  
the Ice-breather.  
CS-070(09): Sachluph, Nephilim of Wood,  
the Lord of Plants.  
CS-071(10): Schachlil, Nephilim of Light,  
the Light of the Sun.  
CS-074(11): Salathiel, Nephilim of Spheres,  
the Thinker.  
CS-072(12): Sartael, Nephilim of Shadows,  
the One who Hides.  
Jet Alone: a golem.  
EVA-01: Neplilim, Child of Lilith.  
EVA-00: Nephilim, Child of Adam  
EVA-02: Nephilim, Servant of Adam  
  
***  
The First is Light, the place of White.  
It has gone and left but Blight.  
The Second is Dark, the Shadow stark,  
Nemesis, to all whom Hark.  
There is Another, in the Night,  
Watcher of Dreams, her eyes so Bright.  
She is the third, the last of three.  
Without a name, she came to me.  
She asked me a question, she the mild,  
'Who is the Maiden, the virgin child?'  
Who indeed? I did not know.  
The truth it was, I told her so.  
She but smiled, and asked A-gain,  
'Who is the Mother, bearer of pain?'  
I had no answer. That was clear.  
I told this answer to her ear.  
'Who is the Crone?' she asked of me.  
'Which of the three is the one who is she?'  
At this the answer came to me.  
The answer to all she asked of me.  
'She who is all," said I to she.  
'The Three are One, and one is three.'  
  
[Crone . . . Clone?]  
  



	2. 01

Sorry about the little formatting problem in the prologue.  
I think this one'll come through without any problems.  
  
As some of you will note, the [heavy revision] in the  
subject header means something . . .  
  
I need the C&C folks. ^_^  
  
SeventhOne  
  
***  
"And he stood on the sand of the seashore . . ."  
- Rev. 13:1  
  
***  
When a future denies itself by changing the past  
that leads up to it, it forever prevents itself from  
happening. Its influences on the past remain unless  
the resulting future changes the conditions under  
which its influences apply, but it itself ceases to  
exist. This is the manner in which paradoxes  
resolve themselves. The present is absolute until  
somebody changes the past.  
  
ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss  
Nanashimanga presents  
A Completely Ignored fanfic  
  
Sailormoon [Impact]  
A Sailormoon / EVA crossover  
Chapter One:  
"In the morning . . . "  
  
by SeventhOne  
ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss  
  
***  
Kanagawa  
(originally the Kanagawa prefecture)  
5-27-3096  
[Lilith]  
  
Drip.  
Eyes open.  
Drip.  
Darkness.  
Drip.  
Something's missing.  
Drip.  
Need it.  
Drip.  
Where?  
Drip.  
To him.  
Drip.  
Go . . .  
Drip.  
I know where.  
Drip.  
Let us join.  
Splash . . .  
  
***  
13 km from Tokyo-3  
Street-side phone booth  
6-28-2015  
[Ikari Shinji]  
  
It's said that human arms can't withstand the  
force of high-mass objects impacting against  
them. This previously proven theory is about to  
be put to the test again. Observe.  
  
At point A, next to the telephone stand, we  
have our subject, Ikari Shinji, age 14. No, we  
aren't cheating. He is, at this point, a perfectly  
normal boy. Here, at point B, we have a large  
chunk of cement, approximately 40 kilograms  
in mass. The cement is travelling at a velocity  
of 20 kilometers per hour toward point A, and  
is about ten meters away from reaching its  
destination. Again, we are not cheating. The  
cement is of normal density and hardness.  
  
Now, in slow motion, we will allow the cement  
to travel towards our subject.  
  
No, don't close your eyes. Observe.  
  
Yes . . . yes, open your eyes, yes. Where's your  
spirit of science?  
  
*Clang*  
  
You missed it. You can open your eyes now.  
No, there's no blood, don't worry.  
  
Now, notice. Our subject is unscathed. On the  
other hand, the car that got in the way of the  
cement's flight trajectory is seriously damaged.  
The theory has thus been proven false.  
  
Oh look, there's a woman inside the car. She  
isn't dead. Damn - oh, sorry. Didn't mean to  
say that. I meant thank goodness.  
  
No, she isn't dead. She's drop dead gorgeous.  
And not only that . . . it appears that our subject  
is staring.  
  
"You must be Shinji," she says to him.  
  
The subject appears to be nodding his head.  
Common reaction.  
  
"Sorry to have kept you waiting. I'm Tsukino  
Usagi. Your father sent me to pick you up."  
  
The woman smiles.  
  
"Come on. Let's go."  
  
***  
Tokyo  
(Juuban district)  
2-7-1996  
[Kaji Ryouji]  
  
"Hmm . . . looks like that Kaji kid is out with his  
binoculars again. Wonder what he's up to?"  
  
"Wasn't he trying to peep on the fight between the  
Sailor Senshi and the monsters last time? Bragged  
about it for a week, if I recall correctly . . ."  
  
"Yeah . . . the kid seems to admire that Tuxedo  
guy or something. He's not gay is he?"  
  
"You mean Tuxedo or the kid?"  
  
"The kid."  
  
"Nah, he just sees Mr. Tuxedo as a role model."  
  
"The guy ain't a very good role model if you ask  
me . . . with what? Dressing up in a tuxedo all the  
time? He can't be right in the head."  
  
"Tell that to the kid."  
  
"Uhh . . . yeah. Nevermind."  
  
***  
Tokyo-3  
(NERV Headquarters)  
6-28-2015  
[Ikari Shinji]  
  
The elevator door slid open.  
  
"Lost, Captain?"  
  
"Ehh . . . hi, Ritsuko."  
  
"Usagi. How many times have I told you to  
memorize the map?"  
  
"But . . . But this place is so big!"  
  
Ritsuko closed her eyes and sighed. She opened  
one and looked Shinji over.  
  
"So . . . that's the Commander's son?"  
  
"Uh, hello," said Shinji.  
  
"Follow me," said Ritsuko as she turned and  
started down the hall.  
  
Shinji looked to Usagi.  
  
"Um, she's . . . ?"  
  
"She's kinda the head technician around here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"We better follow her before we get lost again."  
  
They looked down the hall. There was no sign of  
Ritsuko. Not good. Usagi and Shinji began  
running.  
  
***  
Tokyo  
(Tokyo University)  
4-4-1980  
[Katsuragi Kenji]  
  
There was a boy sitting very still in front of his  
roommate's Macintosh Classic. He'd been typing  
away furiously the moment before, but now he  
was sitting still. And sniffing.  
  
"Strange . . . What's that smell?"  
  
After a few more moments of sniffing, he  
convinced himself that it'd been his imagination  
working overtime. He typed down the last  
sentence of his thesis essay and pushed open-  
apple-S.  
  
The screen went dead. The top of the Mac began  
smoking.  
  
"Shit! The deadline's fifteen minutes away!"  
  
He clutched his head.  
  
"What am I gonna tell Tsukino-san?!"  
  
Outside, Setsuna cried.  
  
***  
Tokyo-3  
(NERV UNIT-01 Containment Chamber)  
6-28-2015  
[Ikari Shinji]  
  
Shinji stood on the deck in front of the EVA,  
looking up into its eyes in a sort of a horrified  
awe that left him trying to recover his train of  
thought. It stared back.  
  
"It's . . . It's a robot . . . "  
  
"Mankind's ultimate all-purpose humanoid  
weapon, the Evangelion."  
  
"This . . . Is this what Father's created?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Father's . . . "  
  
"He didn't tell you of this?"  
  
The klaxons began sounding.  
  
"Haven't seen you in a long time," said a voice  
through the speakers.  
  
Shinji looked up. A figure appeared in the  
window of the observation room above UNIT-  
01.  
  
"Father."  
  
A smile appeared on Gendo's lips as the image  
of Shinji's face flickered to life on the wall of  
screens to his side. It wasn't a pleasant smile.  
  
In two short words, Gendo summoned up  
Shinji's fears.  
  
"Move out," he said, in a voice that was almost a  
whisper.  
  
***  
Tokyo  
(Juuban District)  
9-13-2000  
[Kino Makoto]  
  
Jupiter struggled uselessly as the angel held her  
above the burning city. The grip was a grip with  
a single hand, enclosed around her throat,  
inhumanly strong, and totally immobile.  
  
The angel smiled.  
  
"You are the last of the daughters of Eve here,"  
he said. "Once you are gone, she will have no  
one else to protect her."  
  
"Who . . . are you?"  
  
A wind blew the angel's gray hair away from his  
eyes, and Jupiter finally saw.  
  
The eyes were red. Red like the sunset. Red like  
the fires eating away the buildings below. Red  
like . . .  
  
There was a muffled sputtering sound, and then  
the sound of something heavy and soft hitting  
the ground. The angel licked the blood away  
from his hand.  
  
"My name is Adam."  
  
***  
Tokyo-3  
(NERV Control Center)  
6-28-2015  
[Akagi Ritsuko]  
  
"Super-cooling completed."  
"R-wrist restraint completed."  
"Ready to dock the containment chamber."  
"Termination signal plug discharged."  
"Roger. Insert entry plug."  
"Plug secured."  
"Initiate primary psyche contact."  
"Entry plug LCL injection."  
"Roger. Injecting LCL."  
"Completed. Connect to main energy supply system."  
"Connecting . . . completed."  
"Power source ready, connecting to all circuits."  
"Roger."  
"Initiate secondary psyche contact."  
"A10 nerve connection functional."  
"Thought pattern set to Japanese."  
"No problems with the initial psyche contact."  
"Initiate two-way psyche contact."  
"Two-way circuit ready."  
  
***  
Antarctica  
9-13-2000  
[Tsukino Usagi]  
  
She floated in the darkness of the void, slowly  
awakening to the sounds of voices. She opened  
her eyes.  
  
*Usagi . . .*  
  
"Rei? Is that you?"  
  
A different voice, this time.  
  
*Usagi . . .*  
  
"Ami? Makoto? Who are you?"  
  
And yet another. And another. And another . . .  
  
*Usagi . . .* said the voices in unison.  
  
"Who? Who's talking?"  
  
*We are.*  
  
"What . . . am I dead?"  
  
There was a shock wave. It wasn't a physical  
one. It was just . . . there. It was a wave of  
numbing emotion. A wave of . . . regret? Usagi  
couldn't tell. She felt as if she were drowning in  
it.  
  
*We're sorry we couldn't be there for you.*  
  
There was a blinding flash, and Usagi squeezed  
her eyes shut. When she opened them again, she  
saw the farewell party . . . the tears . . .  
  
*It's only half a year . . . not forever.* she heard  
herself say.  
  
"No! What . . ."  
  
*Live on for us, Usagi.*  
  
"No! This isn't happening! This is not  
happening!"  
  
Her brooch began glowing, as did the rest of her  
body. Glowing . . . until there was nothing to see  
except the white.  
  
A inhuman wail rang in the Antarctic sky, over  
the sounds of the explosion, over the crash of the  
waves.  
  
***  
Tokyo-3  
(NERV Control Center)  
6-28-2015  
[Akagi Ritsuko]  
  
"Synchronization rate is 96.2%."  
  
"Impossible," said Ritsuko. "How can he . . ."  
  
She was cut off by the klaxons of the alarm.  
  
"Danger. Mental contamination detected."  
"Contamination at 5.3% and rising."  
"Psychogram at unsafe levels. A-Series nerves  
refusing all commands."  
"Contamination 25.6%. Rising exponentially."  
"No response from pilot."  
"Mental contamination has broken the  
borderline."  
  
"Bring entry-plug interior to display."  
  
"Mental contamination at 63.4%. Rising."  
"Display system non-functional. The circuit  
appears to have been cut."  
  
"What?"  
  
"AT-field detected. Pattern orange."  
  
"The angel's here already?"  
  
"Target has passed B-03."  
"Arriving at immediate contact radius in 30  
seconds."  
  
"So it's not here yet. Where's the AT-field  
coming from?"  
  
"It's coming from the entry plug."  
  
"That's . . ."  
  
Ritsuko couldn't find the word she wanted.  
  
"89.4% and rising."  
"95%."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Full contamination. We've lost the pilot."  
  
***  
Tokyo  
(Ruins of an unknown hospital)  
9-15-2000  
[Osaka Naru]  
  
Dawn.  
  
The woman leaned against a broken wall,  
holding a newborn. It was hers. No doctor had  
helped her. No midwife. They were probably  
all dead by now.  
  
It was hers.  
  
What should have been happiness, however,  
was not.  
  
The father was dead. The senshi had done  
everything they could to save him.  
  
But . . .  
  
They were dead, now. They died several  
minutes after the building had fallen. She had  
seen them die.  
  
The remains of one was a few inches away  
from her now. It, or she, or whatever it had  
been, had died saving her baby from a falling  
piece of wreckage.  
  
The piece of wreckage in question was about  
the size of an industrial trailer.  
  
She had always thought the senshi weren't  
human. Now she knew. When they died, they  
turned into puddles of water. This one certainly  
had, and anything that *could* do that  
*couldn't* have possibly been human.  
  
There was a small gadget that looked like a  
pair of sunglasses in the puddle.  
  
A sort of a relic. It was holy. It had given her  
everything she had now.  
  
She reached out for it.  
  
Touch.  
  
***  
Tokyo-3  
(NERV Control Center)  
6-28-2015  
[Akagi Ritsuko]  
  
"AT-field lost."  
"Display system restored."  
  
Ritsuko put her hands to her face.  
  
Usagi eyed her for a moment, then turned to  
the screen.  
  
"Bring the pilot to the screen."  
  
***  
Tokyo-3  
(NERV Headquarters)  
3-28-2014  
[Tsukino Usagi]  
  
The words [First Children - Status: LOST]  
blinked to the sound of the alarm, but nobody  
paid any attention to it. All eyes were on the  
main screen, watching as UNIT-01 convulsed in  
a fit, seemingly in complete pain.  
  
There were other words blinking on screen, but  
these were ignored as well. They were words  
like [Synchronization Rate - (- 437)%] and  
[Anti-AT-Field detected]. If anybody had been  
looking, they would have been more shocked  
than they already were.  
  
One set of eyes was closed. In a voice nobody  
could hear, the one who saw darkness spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rei. This is for your own good."  
  
***  
Tokyo-3  
(NERV Control Center)  
6-28-2015  
[Akagi Ritsuko]  
  
For a moment, all motion ceased.  
  
There was no sound in the control center  
except for the abrupt end of the klaxons. All  
eyes were on the screen, watching the sleeping  
face of a girl none present had seen for nearly  
the whole of the past year.  
  
For the techs who had grown indifferent to the  
emotions that should have behind every word  
of the commands given to them, there was  
perhaps a sort of an awakening; a revelation of  
the person behind the purple mask of UNIT-  
01. A mere moment, and they'd forgotten who  
they were and what they were doing. A mere  
moment, and they remembered that they too  
were humans, and that miracles did happen . . .  
  
***  
Antarctic Sea  
(previously known as Antarctica)  
unknown date, 2002  
[Fuyutsuki Kouzou]  
  
"Who's she?"  
  
"Apparently, she's the sole survivor of the  
expedition came out here at around 2000. We  
don't know what her name is, though. Doesn't  
seem to be in any of the files."  
  
"Didn't Tsukino-san bring a daughter along  
with him on the trip?"  
  
"Um, yes, but . . . You see, the daughter was a  
college freshman. This girl is a sixteen-year-  
old."  
  
"Have you asked for her name?"  
  
"She hasn't spoken in two years."  
  
"Poor girl."  
  
"Can't blame her. She's literally seen hell."  
  
***  
Tokyo-3  
(NERV Control Center)  
6-28-2015  
[Akagi Ritsuko]  
  
"Pilot unconscious. All systems otherwise  
normal. Synchronization rate 63.1%, pattern  
green."  
"Target arriving at immediate contact radius in  
five seconds."  
  
Usagi glanced over to Ritsuko, who was still  
staring open-mouthed at the screen.  
  
"How . . . isn't that Rei?" asked Ritsuko.  
  
"It most certainly is."  
  
***  
Tokyo-2  
(Umezawa Memorial Psychiatric Ward)  
3-3-2003  
[Nagisa Kaworu]  
  
There was a little song, from an anime drawn  
in the nineties. A catchy little tune, but you can  
ignore it for now. It does get a little annoying  
after a while.  
  
~//I'll be holding, never let you go//~  
  
And there was laughter, and there were tears.  
  
The laughter came because a girl remembered  
happy times.  
  
The tears?  
  
The tears were there because a woman  
remembered the loss of that happiness.  
  
~//sail away for future//~  
  
And there was the rain.  
  
A sea of rain. It sounded as if the parking lot  
outside was one huge frying pan, sizzling  
furiously away on a day so cloudy, it looked to  
be night.  
  
As they say, "The darkest hour is that before  
dawn." It was one in the afternoon. Not quite  
dawn yet.  
  
~//Come together! Just think of tomorrow!//~  
  
And there were eyes. Two pairs.  
  
One pair was shut, filled with the tears of  
laughter. They belonged to a teenaged girl who  
remembered too much and could forget  
nothing.  
  
The other pair was open, dry from staring too  
long at something the owner couldn't quite  
place. They belonged a young boy, a boy who  
remembered nothing and had forgotten too  
much. They were red.  
  
Everybody has tears. Whether they come out  
or not is a different matter.  
  
The song ended with the words, "Liftoff."  
After a moment, there was a little beeping  
sound.  
  
The closed eyes opened.  
  
"Do what you want, the way you want to," said  
a man.  
  
The old, dusty VCR cranked to a stop. The  
automatic rewind kicked in, and there was the  
whirring sound of the tape spinning  
backwards.  
  
The eyes met.  
  
For a long time.  
  
The red pair closed, and there was the sound of  
a body slumping to the ground.  
  
The girl stared, shivering a little at what she'd  
just seen.  
  
They say that eyes are the windows of the  
soul . . .  
  
***  
NERV Headquarters  
(NERV Control Center)  
6-28-2015  
[Akagi Ritsuko]  
  
"Pilot recovered. Currently being transferred to  
the medical wing."  
"AT-field detected. Pattern orange."  
  
"Location?"  
  
"Tangent to the predicted path of target."  
  
Gendo eyed the screen.  
  
"Designate it as Eve," he said.  
  
***  
Tokyo-2  
(Tokyo-2 Metropolitan University)  
10-23-2005  
[Akagi Ritsuko]  
  
"Tsukino?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm Tsukino Usagi. Nice to meet you."  
  
The girl swept back her two long braids and  
smiled.  
  
~  
Hello, mother. I haven't talked to you in a  
while . . . I'd just like to say I've made a new  
friend. I met her just a few days ago, during  
lunch break. She came over and asked me  
whether or not she could sit at my table.  
  
It turned out that she was a freshman. Tsukino  
Usagi. Yeah. That's her name. One of those  
real air-head types. Not all that annoying,  
though. I kinda like her attitude.  
  
I don't know why, but it looks as if she's the  
only other person on this campus willing to  
talk to me besides you. The others just tend to  
sort of observe me from afar. I guess it's  
because you're famous.  
  
The girl's rather strange. She constantly blabs  
gossip, but . . . whenever I ask her about her  
self, she changes the topic. It's as if . . . as if  
she had something to hide . . .  
  
I must be getting paranoid.  
  
I did get her tell me just why she wanted to be  
friends with me, though. She says its because I  
remind her of a classmate she had in high-  
school. So far, that's all she's revealed to me  
about her past.  
  
Oh yeah. Forgot to mention that there's this  
pervert stuck on me in the last week or so. The  
name's Kaji, and I hate his guts. You know the  
type. Wandering eyes and wandering hands.  
Geez, I wish he would stay away from me.  
  
Usagi's not helping all that much. I'm under the  
impression that she think's I should have a  
boyfriend, and that Kaji is the best choice. She  
wants to pair me up with him.  
  
Classes are going as usual, and the professors  
are still dumb. I'm hoping to find out more  
about Usagi, so I'm gonna try to get her drunk.  
That's all for now. Talk to you next week. Bye.  
  
***  
Tokyo-3  
(NERV HQ, Medical Wing)  
6-29-2015  
[Ayanami Rei]  
  
Room: 446.  
ID No.: 0001-225-09.  
Name: Ayanami Rei.  
Sex: Female.  
Age: 14.  
Diagnosis:  
Unconscious. Muscular stress in all parts of the  
body, apparently caused by over-exertion. No  
outward injuries visible.  
Remedy:  
Muscle relaxants. Nutrition supplements. Pain-  
killers.  
Record:  
None.  
Notes:  
The girl just needs some rest. She should be able  
to leave the hospital when she recovers from the  
effects of the pain-killers. (Special note: The  
head of the department has asked that she not be  
disturbed.)  
  
***  
Outskirts of Kyoto  
(a mountain path)  
9-6-1999  
[Fuyutsuki Kouzou]  
  
"I really like the nights here."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Hmm . . . dunno. I guess it's because I can see  
the sky real clearly. It's so beautiful . . . the  
moon and stars and everything."  
  
"I take it that the skies in Tokyo are completely  
black?"  
  
"Yeah. It's probably because of the light  
pollution."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Well, you know, with this place being a  
'country-side' town and all that . . . it's really  
nice. I don't regret coming here at all."  
  
"Hehe, really now. You don't regret not taking  
up that offer from Tokyo U?"  
  
"Sensei, it wasn't *that* great of an offer."  
  
"Don't know about that. Plenty of people would  
sell their souls for that kind of offer."  
  
A moment of silence.  
  
"Sensei, what do you like about the nights  
here?"  
  
"Well . . . I haven't actually thought about it.  
What do you like?"  
  
***  
Tokyo-3  
(Tokyo-3 Military Hospital, NERV Sector)  
6-29-2015  
[Ayanami Rei]  
  
"I don't want to be important when I grow up.  
Dreams, hopes . . . I have no use for such  
things. Never thought about them. Don't need  
to."  
  
"If anybody ever thought it fit to ask me why  
this is, my answer would be simple. Why not?  
If I die in some accident, it probably won't  
matter very much. Nobody would care. If you  
told someone about me and my accident,  
they'd shrug, and then say something to the  
effect of, 'These kids nowadays. What are we  
gonna do about them?' I'm not a real person to  
these people."  
  
"And so, I'm fourteen. I work just hard enough  
to get by. Why work any harder? The end  
result would be the same."  
  
"The teacher gave us an assignment a few  
months ago. The instructions were to write  
about our 'deepest and most sincere beliefs  
about life.' I failed the assignment."  
  
"And now . . ."  
  
"Now I'm in a bed I've never slept in before,  
staring at a ceiling I've never seen. There's a  
strong smell of disinfectant in the air, and I'm  
covered with bandages. Either I'm in a hospital  
or . . ."  
  
"Or they have some pretty strange customs in  
this city."  
  
"I can't move without feeling the rest of my  
body, and I can't feel the rest of my body  
without hurting. It's all numb . . . until I try  
lifting my index finger. What happens then is  
that I get a taste of what all those poor witches  
had to go through in medieval Europe. I've  
come to respect witches in the past half-hour."  
  
"It's a blessing that I can move my eyes  
without hurting. I can at least see where  
father's dumped me this time. I suppose  
flowers were too much to expect."  
  
"At least it's a hospital. I mean, I haven't been  
left to die. It means that I'm important enough  
to keep alive. Not to mention that it's a *clean*  
hospital. Then again, father probably wouldn't  
have it any other way. Dirt is too good for me."  
  
"What does all of this prove?"  
  
"Not much. Just that my assumptions about  
life, the universe, and everything are true. No,  
not much."  
  
"I can't remember how I got here. Last thing I  
remember is looking at the big purple robot. Or  
whatever it was. Humanoid all-purpose  
something something. I remember getting on. I  
remember sitting inside. And then?"  
  
"Oh yeah, the dream. Can't forget the dream.  
There was this really cute girl. Blue hair, red  
eyes. She was Japanese though. She was  
looking at me. After a while, she walked  
towards me. Then through me. That's why I  
woke up. It's not very nice to walk through  
people when they're injured."  
  
"I guess this is dumb. Speaking to myself  
inside my head an all that. I'll just be going to  
sleep now. Maybe when I wake up, I'll actually  
be able to move a little more than my eyes."  
  
"Bye."  
  
***  
Tokyo-2 outskirts  
(Old department complex)  
10-23-2005  
[Meiou Setsuna]  
  
"Usagi . . ."  
  
"I haven't forgotten what you've done,  
Setsuna."  
  
"Please, Usagi . . ."  
  
"Don't Usagi me, you bitch."  
  
"Please, Usagi. It was matter of whether or not  
reality could continue. If I hadn't let events go  
as they did, we wouldn't even exist anymore."  
  
"And that gives you an excuse not to have at  
least warned us, allowed us some time to  
accept this fate?"  
  
"If I'd warned you, you would have tried to  
prevent it, and that would have caused yet  
another paradox . . ."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"Usagi . . ."  
  
"Go away!"  
  
The words were cold, filled with venom.  
  
Setsuna sighed. It wasn't working. She had  
hoped that somehow, the princess could have  
forgiven her . . . but that didn't seem to be the  
case. She glanced at the girl once more, then  
vanished into the shadows.  
  
"Bitch," said Usagi.  
  
***  
Outskirts of Kyoto  
(a mountain path)  
9-6-1999  
[Fuyutsuki Kouzou]  
  
"The moon."  
  
"The moon, eh? . . . the moon . . . I have a story  
about the moon. Would you like to hear it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
***  
Tokyo-3  
(Tokyo-3 Military Hospital, NERV Sector)  
6-29-2015  
[Ayanami Rei]  
  
"I'm waking up for the second time, I think.  
Can't be sure. Nevertheless, I'm glad I'm awake.  
I don't think I could have slept any longer. The  
dream . . . I don't remember much of the dream I  
just had. No, I don't mean the dream with the  
girl walking through me. The dream I had, just  
now. It was . . . I can't describe it. I just have a  
feeling it was horrible. A nightmare."  
  
"There was . . . I don't know where it was. It  
might have been a reflection off water. Part of  
the reflection was the moon. Wait. It couldn't  
have been off the water. I mean, there was quite  
obviously light refracting off of something  
moving in waves . . . but . . . The image of the  
moon stayed still. If it was really a reflection off  
water, the image of the moon wouldn't have  
stayed still like that . . ."  
  
"I dunno. It was a pretty strange scene. Really  
dark, so I didn't see much. I did, however, notice  
that there was a person floating next to the  
reflection. Upside-down too. I don't know if it  
was male or female. Way too dark. It was naked.  
I think."  
  
"Hmm . . . A visit to the head shrink might be in  
order."  
  
"I do think I know where the scene comes from,  
though. Got it memorized. The Revelation of  
John, 12-1. 'a woman clothed with the sun, and  
the moon under her feet, and on her head a  
crown of twelve stars;'"  
  
"The moon was in the dream. Clothed with the  
sun? The reflections of light off the water. I  
didn't see any stars though. And I don't know if  
it's a woman."  
  
"Of course, the fact that the woman mentioned  
in the line is supposed to be pregnant screws the  
entire theory. The figure definitely wasn't  
pregnant . . ."  
  
". . . can't be sure, though. It might have been  
early preganancy . . . and the line doesn't say  
that the woman in the scene is pregnant *while*  
she's in the scene. It just sticks this semicolon in  
and continues to 'and she was with child.' As far  
as I know, it could have been a progression of  
scenes."  
  
"Well . . . I guess my aunt's 'Christian  
educational experience' succeeded. The 'words  
of God' come to me in my sleep. I didn't like it  
then. I don't like it now. Like I said, a  
nightmare."  
  
"And I still don't know if my theory is correct or  
not. If it is, then I really gotta go visit the shrink.  
I mean, the text from the scene got . . . well, all  
twisted. 'the moon under her feet' became  
'floated upside-down with feet next to what  
appears to be a reflection of the moon.'"  
  
"If I wasn't crazy, the words wouldn't have  
gotten jumbled like that . . ."  
  
"I'm getting needlessly upset over some jumbled  
words. God, that's dumb . . ."  
  
"On to lighter topics then."  
  
"I still can't move. I don't hurt anymore, but all  
of my muscles feel stiff. Numb, even. It's  
extremely tiring trying to lift an arm, but I can  
manage it, I think. If you think I'm gonna try it,  
you're crazy."  
  
"I've heard of these things happening before. A  
classmate of mine broke a leg once. He was in  
bed for about a month, and when they finally  
took off the cast, it took some time to 'get used  
to' being able to use the leg again. 'Course, he  
was normal again after a few days, but that's not  
the point. The point is that the experience was,  
according to his description, just like what I'm  
going through now. I'm getting used to having a  
body again, so to speak."  
  
"Hehe. Sounds totally ridiculous."  
  
"It's not so ridiculous as the dream, though . . .  
still can't remember anything after the scene."  
  
"Or, for that matter, the other dream with the  
girl."  
  
***  
Outskirts of Kyoto  
(a mountain path)  
9-6-1999  
[Fuyutsuki Kouzou]  
  
"'Once upon a time, there was an old sage, who  
lived alone in his garden with a maiden. The sage  
loved the maiden dearly, and dedicated his heart  
and soul to making her happy.'"  
  
***  
Tokyo-2  
(Iwaaki Public Elementary School)  
1-13-2008  
[Osaka Hitoshi]  
  
There was a window on one side of the hall, but  
it was the only one there was, a single light  
floating in a darkness of medicinal smells and  
wax. It was bright, much too bright in  
comparison with the rest of the place, and almost  
blinding if you'd been wandering around in the  
darkness for too long. It hurt to look at it.  
  
An afternoon on a holiday. One wouldn't expect  
to find any students here. That was one of the  
reasons the main switch had been shut off. The  
temperature of the hall, however, wasn't affected.  
It was unnaturally cold, and the darkness didn't  
help. Considering that it felt like summer  
outside, the coldness would've been welcome by  
many.  
  
Course, it wouldn't be that way if you'd been  
stuck in here for more than twelve hours.  
  
There was a boy, huddled against the wall just  
outside the light of the window, shivering. His  
eyes were closed, and there were streaks of dried  
salt across his cheeks.  
  
In a cracked voice, he managed to repeat a line  
he'd been saying to nobody in particular for  
hours..  
  
" . . . please . . . help . . . me."  
  
***  
Tokyo-3  
(Apartment in the outskirts)  
6-30-2015  
[Osaka Hitoshi]  
  
Hitoshi pressed down the recording button of his  
SDAT.  
  
"Log, six thirty fifteen. Today, at one in  
afternoon, I put the finishing touches onto  
system number CS-074(11). It's now complete,  
and functioning perfectly."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"I am Abaddon, Lord of the Deep."  
  
***  
Outskirts of Kyoto  
(a mountain path)  
9-6-1999  
[Fuyutsuki Kouzou]  
  
"Wait a sec, I think I've heard of this story  
before. They get separated, right?"  
  
"Yes. A tragic accident separated them against  
their will, and try as they might, they couldn't  
reunite themselves."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought."  
  
"The story's not over yet, Yui."  
  
"It goes on?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
***  
Tokyo-3  
(park)  
7-1-2015  
[Osaka Naru]  
  
It'd been a statue of an angel, but the bomb that  
had been dropped just several days earlier had  
blown off the head, and now it was an angel  
without a face. It was, in a way, kind of fitting,  
considering the sort of person the statue was  
made in tribute of had been. The men who had  
commissioned it had named it, "The Goddess."  
  
There was another name.  
  
The night had been somewhat rainy, and now  
there were several puddles on the ground near  
the statue. The head was sitting in one of them,  
and rain had gathered in the depression next to  
the right eye, making it look as if the face were  
crying.  
  
The puddles didn't stop the woman from  
approaching the head, however. It was a  
relatively young-looking woman, probably only  
a little older than thirty. Her eyes, though . . .  
her eyes said that she was far older than that. The  
fact that they were red from crying didn't help  
much.  
  
"Please help me," she said, embracing the mud-  
covered head as a young child would embrace a  
doll. The goddess would help, a little voice said,  
she would make things all better again. Nothing  
else mattered . . .  
  
***  
Outskirts of Kyoto  
(a mountain path)  
9-6-1999  
[Fuyutsuki Kouzou]  
  
"'The Sage took of his own flesh and  
created a being in the likeness of the Maiden. He  
named this being Eve, and kept her at his side to  
remind himself of his loss.' You recognize this  
story yet?"  
  
"Um . . . Adam and Eve?"  
  
"Yes. It's a perversion of the original Genesis  
text. I came across it in my research."  
  
"Who was the Maiden?"  
  
"Her name is Lilith."  
  
"Hmm . . . I think I've heard the name before.  
Don't remember her from the Adam and Eve  
story, though."  
  
"She doesn't appear in every version."  
  
Another pause.  
  
"What happens next?"  
  
***  
Tokyo-3  
(Geofront)  
7-2-2015  
[Kaji Ryouji]  
  
Those who knew him called him Stan the Man,  
because that's how he introduced himself. It's  
not his real name, not really . . . But then again,  
no one actually knows his real name. Most of  
those who "knew" him died a few minutes after  
he gave his pseudonym. Some of them died with  
a rubber chicken stuck down their throats.  
  
Talk about bad cooking . . .  
  
His appearance wasn't especially striking. Or  
rather, it was, but he somehow blended himself  
in with the rest of the crowd. It was his hair.  
Yeah, black, normal for someone Asian.  
Somehow it caught the light in a strange way. If  
you looked at it out of the corner of your eye,  
it'd look blond. Just an illusion, but he does  
stand out. When he walks past, people stop and  
look around, wondering what caught their eye.  
  
Of course, it might have just been the stench of  
cigarettes and beer . . .  
  
Seen him before?  
  
Sure you have.  
  
I mean, it might not have been *him* exactly,  
but there are plenty of people like him. You  
know what I mean.  
  
"The one who steps from the shadows all  
trenchcoat and cigarette and arrogance, ready to  
deal with the madness."  
  
Yeah. Him. Bastard ain't he? The problem is,  
he's always there. It doesn't matter what world  
your in, or what job you're doing. There's  
always him. Or if it's not him, it's someone  
relatively similar to him. And no matter how  
many differences there are, one thing'll stay the  
same: "He'll kick you on the bollocks and spit  
on you when you're down." And if he's not  
doing that, then you're doomed. Why? Cause it's  
bound to happen. Sometime real soon.  
  
This one, though. This one is special. This one  
can actually win a fist fight. Not that it matters. I  
believe the saying goes, "If you fight and run  
away, you live to run another day."  
  
He had plenty of reasons to run. The police were  
pretty high on the list.  
  
And he didn't run. Mostly. Why run when you  
can hide?  
  
When asked for the best stealth equipment, black  
market merchants will occasionally show the  
customers smelly old trenchcoats. Available in  
beige, beige, and beige. Now you know why.  
  
Yes. Him.  
  
Watch. He's taking something out of his coat.  
Fine place to do it, in the depths of the dark  
alley. Fits the mood, cause what he's taking out  
was born of the darkest emotions.  
  
It's a box of seeds. Simple little thing, really.  
There are seven of them, and Stan has orders to  
plant them, each at a specific time and place.  
  
As for the person who'd hired him . . . nice kid.  
He'd probably grow up to be someone  
important.  
Too shy, though. Gotta get out of that stuffy  
room of his more.  
  
The kid was the nerdy type. Probably didn't  
have a girlfriend. The seeds . . . well? As far as  
Stan could tell, they were a science project gone  
way too far.  
  
He knew what would happen when he planted  
them. He knew that he'd have to use that little  
trick with the trenchcoat to get out alive every  
time.  
  
Stan laughed.  
  
"Them wankers are gonna get it good."  
  
With a smile, he vanished into the shadows.  
  
***  
Outskirts of Kyoto  
(a mountain path)  
9-6-1999  
[Fuyutsuki Kouzou]  
  
"It goes on pretty much the same as the Genesis  
text from there on until Eve leaves. Eve eats the  
fruit of knowledge, and Adam banishes her from  
the garden."  
  
"Not God?"  
  
"No, not God. Adam. In this version God makes  
Adam in his image, and then leaves Adam to be  
the Lord of the world. Adam created life on  
Earth."  
  
"Then where does Lilith come from?"  
  
"This text doesn't say. Lilith just sort of appears  
half-way through the story."  
  
"Hmm . . ."  
  
"Of course, there is another text with a similar  
story. It answers your question."  
  
"What happens there?"  
  
"Adam and Lilith were two sides of the same  
androgynous being. When God separated them  
into their male and female aspects, they  
struggled for dominance over one another."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"And then Lilith gave up and left the garden.  
She became the mother of the Lilim."  
  
***  
Tokyo-2  
(Umezawa Memorial Psychiatric Ward)  
7-2-2015  
[Osaka Naru]  
  
It was a relatively young-looking woman,  
probably a little older than thirty, though her  
eyes said that she was far older than that.  
Currently, she was grinning like a maniac.  
  
Shoko sighed. It wasn't that she didn't like her  
job. It was just that it'd be a little more  
encouraging if her patients didn't come in  
wearing straightjackets.  
  
"Osaka Naru, age 34. Admitted on October  
nineteenth, the year two thousand and one.  
Mother of one child, Osaka Hitoshi, father  
unknown. Is all of this information correct, Ms.  
Osaka?"  
  
"I like this jacket. Can you give a jacket like this  
to me? It's really nice and warm."  
  
"Um, yes, Ms. Osaka. Now, could you please  
answer my question."  
  
"Um, okay. If you give me this jacket."  
  
The woman giggled.  
  
"I'll repeat my question, is all of the information  
I was given correct."  
  
"Uh-huh." Another giggle.  
  
Shoko paused for a moment to get the woman's  
attention away from the birds at the window.  
When the pause didn't work as expected, she  
clapped her hands.  
  
"Ms. Osaka."  
  
The woman turned back to her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yesterday you left our facility and took a train  
to Tokyo-3. What was the reason behind this  
action?"  
  
"Uh, dunno. If you're so smart, why don't you  
tell me?"  
  
Shoko stopped again. This was not what she'd  
been expecting.  
  
"Well, Ms. Osaka. Since I'm asking you, maybe  
it's because I don't know. I'm trying to find the  
reason."  
  
"Well? . . . Only if you give me this jacket!"  
  
"Ms. Osaka. I told you earlier that I'd be willing  
to give you the jacket if you would answer my  
questions."  
  
"Oh, okay. What question?"  
  
"Why did you leave our facility yesterday?"  
  
"I was gonna go and meet the queen."  
  
Shoko raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Who is this, 'queen.'"  
  
"The queen is the woman that talks to me  
sometimes when I'm alone."  
  
"May I ask, what is she queen of?"  
  
"She's the queen of a great kingdom called  
Tokyo."  
  
Shoko smiled. The woman had an imaginary  
friend. The queen of Tokyo. The idea was kinda  
cute.  
  
"Tell me, what does this queen speak to you  
about?"  
  
"Um . . . she cries sometimes and says I  
shouldn't deserve this."  
  
A mother figure, perhaps? It would make sense,  
though a bad relationship with a mother figure  
wasn't on Osaka's record.  
  
"What does you think she meant by, 'shouldn't  
deserve this?'"  
  
"Um, dunno."  
  
A unconscious thought, perhaps.  
  
"Does she say anything else?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. She say's she'd find a way."  
  
"A way to do what?"  
  
"She never said."  
  
***  
Tokyo-2 UN Headquarters  
(HCP Committee Virtual Meeting)  
1-27-2009  
[Keel Lorenz]  
  
"We have been expecting you, Lieutenant  
Tsukino," said the man.  
  
Usagi sweated and put an arm behind her head.  
  
"Um, uh . . . have I done anything wrong?"  
  
"No, Lieutenant. We merely wanted to interview  
a promising new recruit."  
  
"Um, I've been in the JSDF for a little over two  
years now, so . . ."  
  
"No, Lieutenant. A letter of transference should  
have been put into your mailbox yesterday. Have  
you received it yet?"  
  
"Uh . . . actually, I haven't checked my mail for  
the past week or so."  
  
Keel sweated. *Stupid girl.*  
  
"You've just been transferred to NERV."  
  
"Really? I knew I would make it eventually!"  
  
Keel felt the stares of the board members.  
  
"You are excused now, Lieutenant."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Usagi left the room.  
  
"You are certain this is a good idea, Keel?"  
  
"Yes, gentlemen. She is, after all, the successor  
of Eve."  
  
***  
Tokyo-3  
(Tokyo-3 Military Hospital, NERV Sector)  
6-30-2015  
[Ayanami Rei]  
  
"In the Year of Our Lord 1995, a woman named  
Miura Noriko published a shojo manga called  
'Return.' Quite an interesting piece."  
  
"Here's a rough outline of the first chapter:"  
  
"We get this kid, right? He's the intellectual type,  
highest scores in the school. Then we get his  
friend, who's the muscle-brain type, not very  
smart. The friend's just gotten a driver's license  
and a motorcycle, and invites the kid on a ride."  
  
"No problems so far, yeah?"  
  
"Well, at this point the friend decides that he's  
gonna test the limits of the bike's speed. They go  
up to, I dunno, a hundred kilometers per hour or  
something? There's an accident."  
  
"The friend breaks a leg. The boy dies . . . and  
then?"  
  
"The boy wakes up in a room he's never seen  
before. He's a bit thirsty, and he sees a pitcher of  
water to his side, so he takes a drink. The water  
wakes him up a bit, and he decides to look  
around."  
  
"The first thing he sees: a girl in the mirror on the  
wall, sitting in bed. He thinks, 'Hmm . . . cute girl.  
Is she in the next bed? This *is* a hospital,  
right?'"  
  
"He turns to the next bed, and to his surprise, it's  
empty. He turns back to the mirror. The girl's still  
there. 'Strange mirror,' he thinks to himself. He  
raises a hand. The girl in the mirror raises a hand.  
He decides to investigate, and walks over to the  
mirror."  
  
"So does the girl."  
  
"Then he realizes that the girl in the mirror is him,  
and that not only is he a girl, he's cute. The  
situation gets too ridiculous for his sanity, and he  
decides to ignore it by coming to the conclusion  
that it's all a dream. He goes back to bed. That is,  
until his bladder forces him to find a place to let  
his fluids out. There wasn't a toilet connected to  
the bedroom, so he went out into the hall,  
searching for the male restrooms."  
  
"We *know* what happens next, right? It involves  
a lot of screaming and some acute penis envy."  
  
"Like I said, interesting piece. I love antediluvian  
manga. They reflect events that happen in  
everyday life. Like, yeah, note the irony, I've  
always wanted acute penis envy."  
  
"I mean, why *blue* hair? Why *red* eyes? And  
why, for the love of God, *albino?*"  
  
***  
Outskirts of Kyoto  
(a mountain path)  
9-6-1999  
[Fuyutsuki Kouzou]  
  
"What happened to Eve?"  
  
"She left and created her own Eden on the moon.  
Her children built her an empire."  
  
"That's kinda sudden."  
  
"Well . . . it was gradual. The actual text spends  
about two pages plotting out the bloodline of Eve.  
I believe it went through about twenty generations."  
  
"You mean like the ones we see in Genesis?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hmm . . . wait a sec. How could she have  
children?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your story doesn't mention any men available  
to father her children, right? I mean, this is  
Adam and Eve we're talkin about. The first man  
and woman. There were no other men. Who was  
the father?"  
  
"There was no father. She had the ability to  
create."  
  
"She created the 'children?'"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does Lilith have this ability?"  
  
"Apparently."  
  
***  
Tokyo-2 UN Headquarters  
(HCP Committee Virtual Meeting)  
6-30-2015  
[Keel Lorenz]  
  
"So Ikari has edited the Marduk Report?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
[It wasn't so much that the glowing figures of the  
members of the Human Complementation  
Committee materialized out of the darkness of the  
meeting room purely because it looked cool.  
Rather, they did so because the designers of the  
room had originally decided that the presentation  
of the various holographic images would be most  
visible against a black backdrop.]  
  
"What were the changes?"  
  
"It appears that he changed his son's priority  
stats."  
  
"He lowered them?"  
  
"Yes. He set them to third class."  
  
[The fact that nobody was in the room might have  
also had something to do with it. As it was, the  
room had been empty for most of the time it'd  
existed, and it'd only come into existence because  
someone had felt it proper that meetings  
concerning the future of the world were to be held  
in the United Nations.]  
  
"Do you believe he has done so to protect his  
son?"  
  
"No. According to my agents, his son is missing."  
  
"What are the details?"  
  
"Currently unknown. We haven't managed to  
directly penetrate NERV."  
  
[As 2-D virtual conferences had gone out of  
fashion quite some time ago, the founders of the  
committee had seen to it that each of the members  
had a small meeting room built somewhere in their  
homes.]  
  
"Interesting. Do you know if Eve has reacted?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Anything on her?"  
  
"We think she might have caused Ikari's actions."  
  
"Really?"  
  
[When the meetings occurred, each member sat  
down in his own private room with all but one the  
lights off (the one in front of them) and waited  
(about 0.5 seconds) for the other members to  
holographically appear in the chairs around the  
table they were sitting at. Formality was heavily  
implied, and frequently enforced..]  
  
"Are we going to do anything about it?"  
  
"Not yet. I suggest that we might contact the  
author of the original Marduk."  
  
"Name? Location?"  
  
"Kii Choueda. He's currently the landlord of an  
apartment in Tokyo-3, otherwise  
unemployed."  
  
"Rather convenient. I say we contact him."  
  
[In this manner, the members were denied the  
luxury of having an excuse for being late, and the  
costs of the trips between their homes and the  
meetings were rendered nonexistent.]  
  
"What shall we have him do?"  
  
"Just tell him that he should stay where he is until  
we contact him. We'll worry about what we'll  
have him do later."  
  
"Does he still have the clearance to veto any  
changes Ikari might make?"  
  
"Yes. He was never actually removed from his  
position as the head of Marduk. He merely  
assumed that he was."  
  
[This conservation of spending found its way into  
the program that facilitated the meetings. Most  
notably, the AI in charge was programmed to close  
off the power source of a hologram immediately  
after the member the hologram was attributed to  
left his seat. This meant that when a member  
wanted to leave, his holographic icon would just  
blink out. The opposite was true for arrival.]  
  
"What about Nagisa child?"  
  
"We've contained him. Unless there's a change, he  
won't be escaping from us for some time."  
  
"Do we know that he's working with Eve?"  
  
"I think it's certain."  
  
"You believe that he was the one who stole that  
shipment of LCL?"  
  
"Yes. Only he had the power and the reason to do  
so."  
  
[The net of effect of the entire display was cool, to  
say the least. Instead of looking like the type of  
meeting you'd expect an underpaid government  
worker to attend (which it actually was), it  
appeared to be the type of meeting that traditional  
Japanese filmmakers just *have to* script in when  
they get some ancient warlord to summon his  
ninjas/familiars/gods/demons/etc./etc. (which it  
most definitely was not).]  
  
"Kaji is on the move."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"How much does he know?"  
  
"Most of the truth, by this point."  
  
"Is he to be allowed to continue?"  
  
"Yes. His existence only furthers our cause. He's  
not powerful enough to do otherwise."  
  
"You shouldn't underestimate him."  
  
[One got the impression, however, that the latter  
description was much more fitting of the  
atmosphere. No matter how innocent the members  
were, they managed to radiate a sort of a sinister  
presence that got amplified by the darkness. Sort  
of. Don't get me wrong, though. Just because they  
*are* underpaid government workers doesn't  
make them normal. They're some of the most  
powerful individuals in the world.]  
  
"Is there anything else?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then let us part for now. Things must me done."  
  
"Yes."  
  
[And so the meeting ended. No minutes were  
taken. No agenda was read. These things don't  
have to be done in a meeting of ghosts. Extra-legal  
organizations had a tendency to not exist.]  
  
***  
Outskirts of Kyoto  
(a mountain path)  
9-6-1999  
[Fuyutsuki Kouzou]  
  
"What happened after that?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure. The text says the children of  
Lilith/Adam destroyed the empire of Eve."  
  
"Lilith/Adam?"  
  
"The separate words representing Lilith and  
Adam are placed adjacent to one another in the  
text and used as a single noun. I'm taking it to  
mean the collective children of Lilith and  
Adam."  
  
"So that means . . . including the Lilim?"  
  
"The Lilim were from the other text. I don't  
know if they exist in this one."  
  
"Hmm . . . so Eve's children were killed."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yui sighed.  
  
"I hate sad endings."  
  
***  
Kanagawa  
(originally the Kanagawa prefecture)  
5-27-3096  
[? ? ?]  
  
Light rain falls upon a field of grass.  
  
I hate the rain.  
  
***  
Tokyo-3  
(Street)  
7-2-2015  
[Tsukino Ukyou & Tsukino Sakyou]  
  
"Another day."  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"You think she's gonna come home tonight?"  
  
"I dunno. I hope she does."  
  
"I do too."  
  
***  
(To be continued . . . ?)  
  
Author's Babble:  
  
C&C would be GREATLY appreciated. I don't  
think I can continue otherwise . . .  
  
SeventhOne  
  
  



End file.
